Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-28674942-20171008031316
Rating time Disclaimer: "Most of these jokingly , sarcastic remsrks, like honestly don't take them to haeart like some people have , even though they are my opinions and you should be offended anyways but whatever.." 40. Love Ward- He'll no, do I even have to give a reason? It's pretty clear Hastune Miku has been on Ctrl. Alt. Delete forever, she's cancelled , sorry. 39. Bubble Pop- Just....No 38. New Face- Didn't Psy's career end after Gangnam style? 37.Beep Beep I'm a Sheep-Can someone tell me what this is cause it's definitely not dancing, I'm actually over it that people like this song, tbh. 36. All You Gotta Do- Could've done better for a JD theme song but the bg is cool. 35. Diggy- I honestly cannot stand how the so get says the lines "just do whatever you do" ( not sure if that's the line" I just don't like the singing , the bg and dancing isn't awful though. 34. Got That- Gigi GURL... your career is not taking off , please sign to a new label and get out there to the public, I really don't like this song, the "Give it all away" song is much better than this. 33. Risky Business- Really not feeling this, The song sounds messy and the choreo is a bit messy too. *I start liking the rest here* 32. How Far I'll Go- Yass Moana! My girl Moana out here with her culture, they definitely should have used the original audio but the dance is amazing and authentic. Y'all can hate and stay uncultured. 31. Dharama(Did I spell that right)- c'mon elctro music, I'm here for that drop. 30.Footloose- I have actually been waiting for this, forever. 29. Another One Bites The Dust- Yass, I just have to say P4 is slaying and serving Arians Grande realness with that flowing high pony. 28-Keep on Moving- Ok is this actually a ubi song? Cause honestly this is a first that I am actually looking forward for a Ubisoft song like dang, JD is really coming for our edges. 27- Polka Dot Bikini- I'm living for the seahorse and the yellow rain boot like honestly, SERVE! 26.Blue- I'm honestly surprised I enjoy this. 25. Blow Your Mind- Ok back in like Feburary I heard this on the radio and I was like THIS NEEDS TO BE ON JD! 24- Despacito- Ok we all saw this coming and I go estoy can't complain. 23. - Ok unusually hate the Wanko Wanko whatever deal but this is everything and I honestly somewhat like it, I'm here for the drop in the song with the guitar it caught me off guard when inwatch the preview. 22. Daddy Cool- looks fun and I love the bg 21. Automaton- umyes 20. TumBum- Ok honestly this is my new favorite so g , I heard of Yemi Alade before but not this song. Its honestly one of my favorites song wise , the choreo looks fun too. 19. 24K magic- love the song and the choreo looks like so much fun 18.Rockabye- looks like a lot of fun, and the song is a great choice. 17. Shape of You- I really like this song and the choreo doesn't look the best but I mean you all were expecting the green coat guy and even the moves he was doing the gamescom trailer thing showed the dance of the character wouldn't be the best so what were you all expecting also , the preview didn't even show the parts for the first and second verses. The only thing I don't like is that the bg looks like an old cheap Windows PowerPoint background. 16. The Way I are- this is honestly everything 15. Kissing Strangers -they did Nicki wrong but I still love it and hope the alt is better. 14. John Wayne- um I'm here for ever inch of it, I loved the song since Joanne came out and I am supposed It's on here tbh. Defonatley can't wait for the alt. 13. Make it jingle- is there any words needed to say why I love this I mean cmon, I always loved Big Freedia. 12.Instruction- Yass 11. Slumber Party - Ok I never expected this song and I'm here for it!!! 10.Bad Liar- I mean how can't you love Selena? *This is the point where I realized that were songs I missed that should be in the don't like section* New Face Carmen Overature *back to what I was doing 7.Chantaje- Ok Yesss! 6. Wala Waka- Once Again Yesssss! 5.Fight Club- I mean were do I start? The choreo is amazing and the background I'm just amazing. *forgot another one I don't care for* In the Hall of Pixel King - just don't like it *proceeding* 3. Naughty Girl- Queen Bay come through, I would have preferred Deja Vu, Check up On it, or Freakum Dress if they were going classic Bey, I can never complaint when they use Beyoncé because yasssssssss, also this bg is beautiful 2. Side to side- yASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsSSSSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS , I love this so much 1.Swish Swish- Ok for one Nicki yasss secondly Katy yasssssss I love this song and I love that Katy ended censorship like honestly this dance looks so much fun! 1.